


First time matters

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Moments, family matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Catching the first moments isn't always easy, as Laurel finds out, regarding Mia.





	First time matters

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to let out after trying to think of ideas for my story "Sister's keeper" and remembering something that happened with me, my brother, his girlfriend and their daughter, my niece.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_"She's gonna take her first steps soon enough, I'm sure of it." Sara teased, having Mia in her arms._

_"Mia, wave your hand to Daddy." Oliver called out as Sara waved Mia's hand._

"She's not going to do it on cue, she's gonna surprise you." Laurel pointed out as they were watching the video, while Oliver and Sara sat on the couch, smiling, with baby Mia sitting on Sara's legs.

"I can't wait to see her take her first steps." Oliver said.

"I remember that Dad loved catching you walk the first time on the camera." Laurel pointed out, turning to Sara.

"Who's the cutest Speedy?" Sara teased, fondling Mia, who giggled.

* * *

They continued watching the videos, when suddenly, Mia got up on her feet as she was sitting on the floor as Sara gapped.

"Look, she's getting up! She's walking!"

"Oh, where's the camera?" Laurel looked around as Oliver handed it to her, while taking a picture with his polaroid. "How do you turn that thing on?"

"Hey, Mia, hi, baby, come here…" Sara teased as Oliver was taking a polaroid picture of Mia walking, while Laurel struggled with turning the camera on.

Mia was taking slowly steps towards Sara until she suddenly fell down on her butt, giggling as Sara picked Mia up, laughing and Laurel groaned.

"Oh, man, I missed it!" Laurel moaned.

"At least we got a memorable photo." Oliver pointed out as Laurel and Sara giggled, amused.

"Remember to walk for Aunt Laurel to record you." Sara said, rocking Mia gently.

"You're an evil rascal, just like your Mom, you know that?" Laurel teased, tickling Mia, who laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kids can be really cute and I just couldn't resist this. My niece certainly was a little rascal as a toddler.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
